Glossário de política e economia política
A absolutismo (absolutism) Forma de governo em que o detentor do poder exerce este último sem dependência ou controle de outros poderes, superiores ou inferiores Schiera, Pierangelo, "Absolutismo", Dicionário de política vol. 1 (lª ed., 1998), Norberto Bobbio, Nicola Matteucci e Gianfranco Pasquino (ed.). ação afirmativa (affirmative action) acrasia política (political akrasia) administração pública (public administration) adhocracia (adhocracy) afilhadismo agenda política (political agenda) agente político (') agente provocador (agent provocateur) apatia política (political apathy) alienação política (political alienation) ambientalismo (environmentalism) amiguismo (cronysm) anarco-capitalismo (anarcho-capitalism) anarquia (anarchy) anarquismo (anarchism) anocracia (anocracy) apatia política (political apathy) aristocracia (aristocracy) assistencialismo (assistentialism) ativismo político (political activism) autarquia (autarchy) autarquismo (autarchism) autocracia (autocracy) autoridade (') autoritarismo (autoritarianism) B bancocracia (bankocracy) burocracia (bureaucracy) C cabo eleitoral cacicado (chiefdom) Câmara dos Deputados (Chamber of Deputies) campanha política (political campaign) capitalismo (capitalism) caquistocracia (kakistocracy) Governo constituído pelos cidadãos menos qualificados ou com menos princípios "Kakistocracy" in The American Heritage Dictionary of the English Language, Fourth Edition.. carisma (') cassação centrismo (centrism) chefe de Estado (head of state) chefe de Governo (head of government) cidadania (') cidadão (') cinismo político (political cynicism) cleptocracia (kleptocracy) coerção (coertion) colonialismo (colonialism) Comissão Parlamentar de Inquérito comunismo (communism) compra de votos (vote buying) congresso (congress) conservadorismo (conservadorism) confederação (confederation) conspiracionismo (conspiracism) constituição (constitution) coronelismo corporativismo (corporatism) corporatocracia (corporatocracy) CPI Veja Glossário_de_política_e_economia_política#Comissão_Parlamentar_de_Inquérito Comissão Parlamentar de Inquérito. cratocracia (kratocracy) critarquia (kritarchy) crise política (political crisis) D demagogia (demagogy) demarquia (demarchy) democracia (democracy) :democracia direta (direct democracy): :democracia líquida (liquid democracy): :democracia representativa (representative democracy): deputado (deputy) despotismo (despotism) direita (right wing) distrito (district) ditadura (dictatorship) E economia política (political economy) e-democracia (e-democracy) eleição (election) eleitor (elector) eleitorado (electorate) elitismo (elitism) engenharia social (social engineering) ergatocracia (ergatocracy) espectro esquerda-direita (left-right spectrum) esquerda (left wing) estadista (statesman) Estado (state) Estado de bem-estar social (welfare state) estratocracia (stratocracy) F faccionalismo (factionalism) fascismo (fascism) 'favoritismo (''favoritism) Favorecimento de pessoas com vantagens ou cargos, como favor e não por mérito "favoritismo", in Dicionário Priberam da Língua Portuguesa [em linha, 2010, consultado em 14-06-2013.]. Inclui formas específicas como nepotismo, afilhadismo e amiguismo. federação (federation) federalismo (federalism) feminismo (feminism) '''fisiologismo Conduta política que busca interesses pessoais ou privados, em prejuízo do interesse público comum "fisiologismo", in Dicionário Priberam da Língua Portuguesa [em linha, 2010, consultado em 14-06-2013.]. G geniocracia (geniocracy) golpe de Estado (coup d'état) golpe político (') governabilidade (governability) governo (government) governo mundial (world government) governador (governor) H hacktivismo hegemonia (hegemony) I idealismo (idealism) ideologia (ideology) igualdade jurídica (equality before the law) igualdade de oportunidade (equal opportunity) impeachment (impeachment) imperialismo (imperialism) império (empire) imposto (tax) imposto de renda (income tax) impunidade (impunity) ineptocracia (ineptocracy) integralismo (integralism) interesse político (') intenção de voto (voting intention) intriga política '''-ismo (''-ism'') Sufixo que que denota uma doutrina, teoria, corrente ou tendência "ismo", in Grande Dicionário Houaiss da língua portuguesa, 2010 em 25-06-2013., frequentemente utilizado para designar movimentos ideológicos, sociais e políticos "-ismo", in Grande Dicionário Houaiss da língua portuguesa, 2010 em 25-06-2013.. J jurisdição (') justiça (justice) justiça distributiva (distributive justice) K kiriarcado (kyriarchy) L laicidade (laicity, separation of church and state) laico (laic) Leninismo (Leninism) liberdade (') :'''liberdade negativa: :liberdade positiva: liberalismo (') libertarismo (') liberdade de expressão (') liberdade individual (') liberdade política (') lobbying (') M mandato (') manifestação política (') Marxismo (') meritocracia (') micropolítica (') ministério público (') monarca (') monarquia (') :monarquia absolutista: :monarquia constitucional: :monarquia eletiva: N nacionalismo (') nazismo (') nepotismo (') netocracia (') O oclocracia (') oligarquia (') operação de bandeira falsa (') oportunismo (') opressão (opression) orientação política (political orientation) P pacifismo (pacifism) panfletagem (') panfletário (') pânico moral (moral panic) parlamento (') partido político (') passionalidade (') paternalismo (paternalism) :paternalismo macio (soft paternalism): :paternalismo duro (hard paternalism): patriarcado (patriarchy) pauta (') peculato (') pesquisa eleitoral (') 'plebiscito (''plebiscite) É a consulta à população, feita na forma de voto, de alguma questão de interesse geral. No direito latino, o termo plebiscito é reservado a consultas feitas antes da sanção de uma lei, em oposição aos referendos, feitos depois Plebiscito - WikipédiaCanal do mesário - Perguntas frequentes - Tribunal Superior Eleitoral. plutocracia (plutocracy) poder (power) poder executivo (') poder judiciário (') poder legislativo (') poderes (powers) política (politics) política (policy) política econômica (economic policy) populismo (populism) pragmatismo (pragmatism) prefeito (mayor) primeiro ministro (first minister) progressivismo (progressivism) protecionismo (protectionism) R racionalidade política (') '''referendo (referendum) É a consulta pública, feita na forma de voto pelos cidadãos, sobre algum assunto de interesse público. No direito latino o termo referendo é utilizado para consultas feitas após a edição de uma norma, com a finalidade de ratificá-la ou não, em oposição a plebiscito, feito antes da edição da norma Referendo - WikipédiaCanal do mesário - Perguntas frequentes - Tribunal Superior Eleitoral. repressão (repression) república (') :república constitucional ('): :república democrática ('): :república federal ('): :república parlamentar ('): retórica (') S sectarismo (sectarianism) secular (secular) separatismo (separatism) senado (senate) senador (senator) sistema de governo (government system) sistema eleitoral (electoral system) sistema político (political system) social democracia (social democracy) socialismo (socialism) Stalinismo (Stalinism) T tecnocracia (technocracy) teocracia (theocracy) timocracia (timocracy) tirania (tyranny) tirano (tyrant) totalitarismo (totalitarianism) ''trade-off'' Trotskismo (Trotskyism) V valor político (political values) vereador vice (') vice-governador (') vice-prefeito (') vice-presidente (') vontade política (') voto (vote) voto de protesto (protest vote) voto distrital (') voto em branco (blank vote) voto nulo (') voto tático (tactical vote) voto válido (') W ''welfare state'' Veja Glossário_de_política_e_economia_política#Estado_de_bem-estar_social_(welfare_state) Estado de bem-estar social (welfare state). Links * Orçamento público: Decifrando a linguagem - Contas Abertas Referências Categoria:Política